La Sainte Naïveté
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia Borgia est émerveillée. Son père, son si gentil papa, vient d'être couronné pape de Rome. Mais qu'est-ce que cela va entraîner pour leur famille, pour elle, pour son frère Cesare ? Reprise de la scène du couronnement du pape de la saison 1 aux yeux de Lucrezia.


**Et voici comme promis l'un des OS que j'avais oubliée d'écrire sur la saison 1 de The Borgias ! :D Et je suis bien heureuse de l'avoir fait finalement, j'ai adorée écrire ce OS ! C'est donc une scène du tout premier épisode de la série, aux yeux innocent de Lucrezia ! :) C'est si agréable d'écrire à ses yeux quand elle était si joyeuse ! **

**Encore donc un OS sur la saison 1 et ensuite je passe à la saison 3 et plus tard, à quelques OS post-saison 3 qui sorte de mon imagination ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit texte ! Bonne lecture à tous :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Sadi ~ Réponse à la review de "Personne n'écoute" :**** Eh eh bon retour à oui ! :D Tes reviews m'avait manqués ! Et oui sept OS j'ai bien travaillée ;D Je suis contente que cela te fasse plaisir ! :D Ahh je suis folle de joie que ce OS sur Juan seul te plaise, j'étais en plein doute, après tout je n'avais rien écrit à ses yeux, c'était un nouveau défi ! :D Oui les prénoms ça m'a fait tilt, je suis une grande passionnée de Jules César et de l'Antiquité à l'origine, cela m'a donc aussi permis de faire un clin d'oeil à un autre homme que j'admire. Ouufff j'ai su respecter Juan alors, c'était salé de le faire, il à une sacrée personnalité quand même XD Alors oui j'ai évoquée (de façon bien dissimulée) un éventuel désir incestueux de Juan envers Lucrezia car dans la vraie histoire, Lucrezia Borgia à été accusée d'avoir commis l'inceste avec son frère Cesare mais aussi avec son frère Juan ainsi qu'avec leur père. J'ai voulu un peu jouer sur ce fait historique sans vraiment l'introduire dans l'histoire et je suis bien contente que cela t'ait bien plus au final, c'était un risque quand même :D J'ai réussie alors à bien retransmettre l'effet de l'opium alors là aussi j'avais quelques doutes ! :D Je suis si contente, si contente que ce OS t'ai plu, merci beaucoup pour tes si gentilles reviews, comme toujours je ne cesserais jamais de le dire ! :D Prends ton temps, chacune de ces reviews que tu me laisse est précieuse 3 Et comme tu peux le constater, d'autres OS arrivent ;D **

**Sadi ~ Réponses aux reviews de "Notre Rivalité" : **** Merci encore pour ces deux reviews ! :D Je suis heureuse que ce OS t'a plu aussi ! La voix de Cesare j'en suis assez fière j'admets XD et j'ai même un peu peur moi-même quand j'écris ces passages ;) Ah moi aussi c'est ce que j'ai préférée écrire, c'est évident que Cesare à pris la décision de tuer Juan quand celui-ci menace l'enfant de Lucrezia. Faut pas toucher à Lucrezia ! XD Oh oui le roman de Mario Puzo est vraiment très bon, mais comme tu dis il y'a quelques scènes faibles, plus une scène a début du roman qui fout un coup au livre je troue mais Cesare est MAGNIFIQUE dans ce roman, ahh seigneur quel homme ! Et comme tu dis on voit parfaitement d'où Neil Jordan s'est inspiré pour sa série en ce qui concerne la romance de Lucrezia et Cesare, qui reste belle jusqu'au bout :D Ahh merci je ne suis jamais sûre avec le choix des scènes, j'espère que les deux OS que j'ai ajoutées sur la saison 1 te plairont aussi vu que je doutais assez sur lesdits scènes :) en tout cas merci encore pour toutes ces reviews et de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque fois, tu me donne envie d'écrire tu ne sais pas à quel point, à très bientôt ! :D**

**Aline ~ Réponses aux reviews de "Comme Abélard et Héloïse", "Il n'y à rien que je ne ferais pour toi" et "Ce sera toujours nous contre le monde" : **** Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de laisser une review, je suis très contente que mes OS sur The Borgias te plaisent ! :D Eh bien tu seras contente les OS sur la saison 3 arrive très bientôt, encore un petit OS sur la saison 1 et je m'attaque à la saison 3, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours mon travail ;D Merci encore et à bientôt ! :D**

* * *

><p>Il était magnifique. Et si impressionnant dans sa tenue dorée et blanche ! Mais tout cela ressemblait bien plus à un couronnement royal qu'à un couronnement papal, à l'avis de Lucrezia. Même le trône, certes modeste en apparence, était fait du bois le plus solide et recouvert d'un épais velours rouge. Mais après tout, être pape de Rome, n'était-ce pas l'équivalent d'être roi d'Italie ?<p>

Apparemment pas, de toute évidence. Lucrezia ne cherche pas à réfléchir davantage à ce sujet. La politique était intéressante mais si elle y pensait trop d'un coup, cela devenait vite ennuyeux. Et aujourd'hui, pas question de se s'ennuyer ! C'est un grand jour pour eux. Son père, pape de Rome ! Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait, quels changements allait se produire ? Peut-être pourrait-elle allait vivre au palais apostolique ! Elle aurait une grande chambre, encore plus grande et plus belle que celle qu'elle avait dans la villa de sa mère. Une chambre avec vue sur tout Rome.

- Sa Sainteté le pape Alexandre VI, déclara avec force l'homme qui avait posée la couronne papale sur la tête de son père.

Rodrigo Borgia, évêque, cardinal, signore, et maintenant Sa Sainteté et Alexandre VI. Son père avait tellement de noms désormais ! Comment lui-même allait s'en sortir avec tous ces titres ?

- Il à tant de titres, maintenant, pensa tout haut Lucrezia.

Elle était assise au premier rang, aux côtés de son frère Cesare. Derrière elle se tenait leur mère et leurs frères Juan et Gioffre. Cesare avait été bien solennel aujourd'hui, pourtant c'était jour de fête, de toute évidence. Il devait y avoir certainement d'autres enjeux qui lui échappaient derrière ce couronnement. Lucrezia se pencha et dit à son frère :

- Comment sa famille doit-elle l'appeler ?

Cesare se tourna vers elle. Elle l'avait de toute évidence tirée de ses pensées. « Cela ne lui fera pas de mal, il se tourmente bien trop » pensa Lucrezia avec tendresse avant de regarder à nouveau leur père.

- Saint-Père, chuchota simplement Cesare et il tourna ses yeux vers le nouveau pape, lui aussi.

- Juste Saint-Père… Ca va, c'est facile, murmura Lucrezia avec joie. Même moi, je puis m'en souvenir, ajouta la jeune fille à l'oreille de son frère.

Cesare rit un peu. Ah, enfin un peu de joie. Elle était heureuse de l'entendre. Son frère était très souvent morose ces temps-ci et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il faisait comme si tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes mais il était préoccupé, cela ne lui échappait pas. Elle aurait bien aimée qu'il lui dise ce qui le tourmentait, afin qu'elle l'aide à se soulager de son fardeaux. Mais quelque chose lui dit que cela la dépassait quelques peu. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne parlait pas.

Lucrezia reporta son attention sur son père. Il paraissait lui aussi d'une bien étrange humeur. Il regardait fixement devant lui avec un air terrifier. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pleurait mais celui lui semblait être des larmes de bonheur. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Enfin, quelles raisons aurait-ils tous d'êtres sombres où apeurés aujourd'hui ? Oui, c'était des larmes de joies, et c'était jour de fête ! Si il le fallait, elle leur redonnerait le sourire, plus tard, quand ils seront en famille.

- Et, dis-moi, mon frère…, dit soudainement Lucrezia, une idée lui ayant brusquement traversée l'esprit.

- Oui, quoi, Lucrezia ? L'interrompit Cesare d'une voix basse et empressée, mais ses yeux était emplis d'amusement et d'amour.

Ah, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas parler, c'était un peu comme la messe après tout mais tant de questions se bougeaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie !

- Moi, comment dois-je me nommer ? Questionna-t-elle avec une curiosité avide. Sainte-Fille ?

Cesare lui sourit avec tendresse et il répondit d'une voix douce :

- Tu es toujours Lucrezia Borgia, mon âme. Tu ne changeras de noms qu'une fois mariés.

Il s'était de nouveau quelque peu assombri et il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers leur père mais cette fois-ci, Lucrezia ne quitta pas son frère des yeux, quelque peu interloquée par ses mots et par son aptitude. Le mariage. Allait-elle épouser son beau prince ? Elle se sentit un peu mal à cette idée. Bien sur, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle se faisait certainement des illusions au sujet de ce bel homme aux cheveux noirs. Quelle chance aurait-elle de trouver un mari comme ça ? Mais elle gardait espoir de trouver un homme qui ressemblerait à celui de son rêve. Un homme qui serait aussi gentil et tendre avec elle que Cesare l'est depuis toujours.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se marier pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas encore quitter ses parents et ses frères. Elle n'en avait pas envie, vraiment. Mais peut-être que cela allait arriver, peut-être que son père allait choisir un époux pour elle très bientôt maintenant qu'il était pape. Elle pouvait faire confiance dans le choix de son père, au moins.

- Et quand devrais-je me marier ? Interrogea Lucrezia, un peu plus calmement.

Cesare ne la regardait toujours pas mais elle sentait qu'elle avait toute son attention. A ces mots, il se crispa quelque peu et lui répondit d'une voix plus dure sans se tourner vers elle.

- Jamais si je peux l'empêcher.

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire. Son frère, si protecteur ! Il aurait du mal à accepter qu'elle aime un homme, elle le sentait bien. Mais ce serait certainement un gentil garçon que père lui choisira alors Cesare l'aimera certainement aussi. Cesare était si sombre ! Le mariage ne devait pas être si terrible si cela était s'aimer comme leur père et leur mère s'était aimée, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, elle l'avait bien compris, mais c'était l'amour d'un mari et d'une femme.

- Allons, il doit y avoir avantage à se marier, s'exclama-t-elle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, toujours penchée vers son frère.

Cesare tourna doucement la tête pour regarder sa soeur mais Lucrezia entendit à nouveau l'homme parler et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire car son frère chuchota alors à son oreille, d'une voix grave :

- En tant que fille du pontife, tous les princes d'Europe rivaliseront pour avoir ta main.

Tous les princes d'Europe… Cela donnait un si vaste choix ! Peut-être son bel inconnu se cachait-il quelque part en l'un de ces princes ? Peut-être dans un prince Tudor, ces souverains de l'Angleterre ? Elle ne se voyait pas aller vivre en Angleterre, cela dit. Un pays bien trop froid et bien trop gris et surtout, beaucoup trop éloigné de Rome. Peut-être un prince d'Espagne ? Leur pays d'origine ? Mais ils semblait si stricts, ces espagnols, comme les souveraines Isabelle et Ferdinand ! Non, elle préférait un italien. Un de ses hommes gais comme des pinsons qu'elle voyait souvent aux fêtes, et qui dansait si bien ! Et comme cela, elle ne sera jamais trop éloignée de sa famille, jamais trop loin de Cesare. Qui le fera un peu sourire quand il s'enfonçait dans ses réflexions trop sombres si elle partait ?

Le doigt de Cesare vint lui toucher le menton, la tirant de ses réflexions, et il l'a poussa légèrement afin qu'elle le regarde. Elle sentit alors sa main vide et elle comprit alors que Cesare l'avait tenu depuis le début de la cérémonie. C'est étrange, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Ce geste était si naturel entre eux que quelques fois elle avait l'impression que la main de Cesare faisait partie de son bras, avec sa chaleur rassurante et agréable. Il y'avait une immense mise en garde dans les yeux de Cesare et même… de l'anxiété ? Ce constat refroidit quelque peu Lucrezia. Son frère n'était pas le genre d'hommes à s'inquiéter pour un oui où pour un non et si l'idée qu'elle doive se marier angoisse Cesare, elle avait elle aussi un peu peur.

- Ils risquent de faire peu de cas de ton cœur, asséna-t-il sombrement en laissant tomber sa main.

Lucrezia regarda son frère dans ses yeux. Ce regard la rassurait. Ce regard farouche et dure par moments, et si doux et attentif par d'autres.

- Peut-être devrais-je faire comme toi, chuchota-t-elle doucement, entrer dans les ordres. Donnez mon cœur à Dieu.

Elle ne se voyait pas trop devenir nonne. Lucrezia croyait en Dieu et elle l'aimait de toute son âme mais pas suffisamment pour y consacrer sa vie. Tout comme son frère. Elle comprenait sa souffrance d'être un homme d'église et elle savait qu'il détestait être évêque de Valence. La preuve, il n'allait jamais à Valence. Mais si elle devenait nonne, elle pourrait être avec Cesare, ne jamais s'éloigner de lui. Ce qui la rendrait heureuse, au contraire du voile.

Cesare sourit un peu, bien que sa mine était toujours sombre, autant que sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

- Il se peut que ce soit le choix le plus sûr, mon âme.

Cesare regarda leur père et Lucrezia comprit alors que si Cesare craignait tant un mariage, c'est qu'il pensait que les maris pourrait être dangereux pour elle avant même de l'avoir rencontrée, à cause de la position de leur père. Mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il était le pape de Rome, maintenant et le pape n'était-il pas censé être aimé de tous ? Comme le plus grand homme d'église qui soit au monde ?

- Mais papa a-t-il tellement d'ennemis ? Demanda Lucrezia, troublée.

Cesare tourna un peu la tête vers elle et il répondit :

- En tant que père, peut-être pas. Mais en tant que pape…

Lucrezia comprit pourquoi son frère était aussi sombre aujourd'hui. Apparemment, devenir pape de Rome n'apportait pas que des avantages. Les gens était-ils jaloux du pape, enviait-il son pouvoir ? Où détestait-on son père tout court ? Elle ne comprendrait vraiment pas, il était le papa le plus doux du monde, le meilleur homme ! Mais elle ne posa plus de questions à son frère. Elle n'en avait plus envie, son esprit était déjà bien trop retourné par ces nouvelles inquiétudes. Mais très vite, alors que la cérémonie se finit, Lucrezia chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit et retrouva son enthousiasme, rassurée par une certitude.

Elle était bien protégée. Son père et son frère la défendrait bec et ongles contre tout homme qui essaierait de lui faire du mal, elle en était persuadée. Lucrezia n'avait pas à craindre ni le mariage ni les ennemis.

Avec Rodrigo et Cesare, elle ne risquait absolument rien. Ils l'aimaient tant, autant qu'elle les aimait ! Saint Père, Sainte Fille, cela n'avait que peu d'importance en fait. Le plus saint de tous, c'était bien leur amour. Elle serra donc la main de Cesare avec force lorsqu'ils sortirent de la basilique Saint-Pierre derrière le nouveau pape de Rome et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir visiter le palais apostolique, pensa Lucrezia avec joie tandis qu'ils s'éloignait du lieu où Rodrigo Borgia avait été élu pape de Rome.


End file.
